Kingdom Hearts High School!
by SunflowerWielder
Summary: Being in High School, I had to write this. AU, The Kingdom Hearts gang are in high school, dealing with the Teachers, homework, BLP, and cliques that are in high school... T for swearing, and general high schoolness.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, so you all know what you're doing?" Demyx nodded his head to Axel's question, while Roxas frowned.

"Yes, we know, we've been through it 100 times already!" He sighed, and waked his best friend on the shoulder.

"Look, this is our only opportunity. If we fail, we will die, and let everyone down. Have you got the gum Demyx?" Demyx continued nodding his head.

"Well, then give it here!" Demyx continued nodding his head.

"DEMYX!!!!!!"

At the other side of the group, Zexion was searching his school bag.

"You know its better when you do your own homework."

"Look, I don't give a crap about pesticides, okay?" Riku sighed. "So, I need to copy it from somewhere!" Zexion sighed, and pulled out a sheet.

"Here. But don't copy it word for word, or she'll get suspicious. Okay?"

"Thanks." Riku grabbed a pen and started writing. "Oh bugger. SORA!!! COME HERE!!! I NEED TO USE YOUR BACK AS A DESK!!!!"

"DEMYX!!!" Axel bellowed at the top of his voice. "Ah." He leant forward and pulled out one of Demyx's earphones.

"_**DEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYXXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"_**OW!!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!!!?!?!"**_

"DO YOU HAVE THE BLOODY GUM!?!?!?!"

"Wha? Oh, yeah sure." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out 3 squares of Hubba Bubba Chewing Gum. (Atomic Apple)

"Excellent." Axel grinned. "So, you know the—"

"YES!!!" Roxas and Demyx bellowed at the same time.

Meanwhile, Kairi and Naminé were the only ones acting anywhere near sane. Kairi was flicking through a pop magazine, while Naminé was checking her timetable.

"Did you hear what Axel, Demyx and Roxas are planning to do?" Naminé asked. She, being quite, and thought of as innocent, was the gossip queen of the group. Everyone else were mere pretenders to the throne.

"No." Kairi smiled grimly. "They're not planning to replace all the acid in the labs with mineral water again, are they?"

"No." Naminé laughed, remembering how confused the teachers had been, and how confused the teachers had been. "Nothing like that. You know Larxene?"

"The queen whore? Who doesn't know her?"

"Yeah, well, they're planning to…"

Meanwhile, Sora was being poked with a pen for the 5th time.

"OW! Riku, be careful, okay?"

"No." Riku whacked Sora around the back of his head. "Hold still. If I don't get this in, Miss Mecer will have my ass."

"I didn't now you fancied her!"

The resultant wrestling fight carried on until the bell went for tutor.

* * *

The tutor of 9L was tired out. And she had only been teaching for 5 minutes.

"Axel, get off the radiator, you're going to break it."

"No, I'm not." Axel grinned. "I'm not that heavy Miss."

"Oh my… Sora and Riku, what on earth are you doing?"

"DIE AT THE HAND OF MY CHAIR!!!" Riku pushed a chair on top of Sora, who kicked Riku in the leg. The teacher sighed, and sat herself on the desk.

"I give up. Why did I take up teaching?"

"To nurture young minds?" Naminé asked.

"What do you think the people in this class need? Nurture, or to be kicked of this planet?" Miss McKay sighed, and rubbed her temples.

"Fair point."

"MARLUXIA!!! STOP THAT!!!" Miss McKay screamed, as Marluxia started hitting Riku.

"He called me a wanker!!"

"Well, you are a wanker!!!"

"Oh that is it!!!" Marluxia raised his fist again.

"Marluxia!!" Miss McKay sighed. "Now, everyone at some point wants to kill Riku. It is natural. But you must try to resist the urge. Okay?"

"'Kay." Marluxia sat back on his chair, leaning back as far as possible.

"What do you mean, everyone wants to kill me!?" Riku frowned.

"Hands up who has wanted to kill Riku at some point!" Demyx yelled. Everyone in the room, including Miss McKay, raised their hands.

"That's it! I'm going to become emo, like Zexion." Zexion raised his head from his book at that point.

"I AM NOT FUCKING EMO!!!"

"LANGUAGE!!!!"

**_MWO! MWO! MWO! MWO!!_**

"BUZZER!!"

"Go on, get out!" The whole of 9L legged it out of the door, often running into each other.

"What do we have first?" Axel yelled, as various tutor groups escaped their rooms.

"MATHS!" Roxas yelled, while grinning.

"Excellent… Demyx, gum, now!"

* * *

Most of this is based on stuff that has actually happened in my High School. Yeah, it gets worse.

Oh, by the way, this is an English High School, not American, there is a difference.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, commit it to memory.


	2. Gum, notes, and Moogles

Everyone shuffled into the Maths classroom

Everyone shuffled into the Maths classroom. Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Riku were in the same maths set. (Bottom)

Naminé, Sora and Marluxia were in middle, and Zexion was in top, with Luxord.

Anyway, Axel was rapidly chewing on his gum, to soften it to the correct softness.

"Ready yet?" Roxas threw his bag on the desk next on one side of Axel, Demyx throwing his on the other.

"Not yet. But it won't be long…"

"She's here." Demyx whispered. Everyone raised their heads.

Larxene walked confidently into the room. She had her hanger-on's (Nicknamed her 'Bitches' by Axel) one on either side.

"The whore has entered the building."

"I'm on it." Axel grinned. "Okay, it's ready. Now?"

"No, wait a minute." Demyx smiled. "Let's wait till everyone is here."

"Awesome!"

"You know, this plan will crush her soul, and ruin all her dreams."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Okay, Okay… NOW!!" Axel spat the chewing gum into his hand, and threw it at Larxene. Axel was only the top of the class in P.E. and Games, hence, the gum landed on target.

Larxene's hair.

Everyone froze.

Larxene raised a hand to her hair. She yanked on the chewing gum, which remained lodged in position.

"AXEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!" She screamed, and yanked on the gum harder. "OW! It's pulling out my hair!"

"Cool!" Demyx yelled, causing the whole class to collapse in hysterics. Apart from Larxene, (duh!) and her two servants, who did their best to look shocked and cool.

"Oh, my, GAWD! He, like, totally put gum in your hair Larxene."

"Yeah, and, it, like, looks like a total mess."

"You're acting like I don't know that!" Larxene pulled harder, resulting in it becoming more stuck.

"Who bets she has to chop it off?" Riku yelled from the back of the room.

"She'll have to. Gum never comes out." Another girl yelled.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Everyone yelled at the same time, knowing how much Larxene loved her hair.

"No, no no no no no NO!!" Larxene yelled. She yanked on the sleeves of her hanger ons. "Come." And with that, the trio left.

The teacher entered the room, and looked confused.

"Did I miss something?"

/

MWO MWO MWO MWO!!

"BUZZER!!"

"Don't forget to do those sums! I want you all to have those properly worked out…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever idiot!" Roxas rolled his eyes, and walked into Naminé. "Sorry!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN IDIOT!!"

"NO! I- I- I…"

_**POW!!**_

Naminé has a mean left hook.

"Ow." Roxas rubbed his smarting face. "I think I need to go to med."

"What the hell are they going to do? Come on! We've got History next, we're going to play the moogle game!" Axel nudged Roxas in the ribs for emphasis.

"You are insane."

"But you're in, right?"

"Yea."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In history…

"Now then, who is this?"

"HITLER!!"

"Stop saying 'Hitler' for every answer Sora." The teacher sighed.

"Well, then, Hitler's cousin!"

"No!"

"The Lion King!"

"No!"

"The…"

"Don't speak for the rest of the lesson."

"No fair!"

"Yes fair. Someone else answer."

"Stalin!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS CLASS!!"

"We are all insane."

"How true. You know what? I give up. This class is one of the rudest I have ever seen…"

Riku rolled his eyes as Mr Cole started going on about how rude they were, how things were different when he went to public school…

Next to him, Sora ripped out a piece of paper, and started writing.

I bet when he was at school, they studied dinosaurs for real!

**Old, Sora. Way too old.**

That's my point.

**That joke is LAME!!**

Your mum is lame!

_That is also old._

**Write on your own piece of paper, Zexy-bob!**

_Never ever call me that again. And, technically, you're writing on Sora's paper._

**Your mom.**

_Your mom's mom._

**Your mom's mom's hamster!!**

_Your mom's mom's hamster's offspring!!_

How do you feel!?

**Screw you Axel.**

Nope. Way too difficult.

**You're joking, right?**

-Evil grin-

_Oh my god, Axel, tell me you are joking!_

Ew. I feel dirty and abused.

_You would._

**Hang on. He's stopping.**

Hide the paper!

Just cause you don't want your dirty secret out.

**Shit, he's coming over here!**

Hide the bloody paper!

"Are you finding something amusing, boys?"

"Nope." The four of them shook their heads. Mr Cole sighed.

"Hand me the paper Axel."

"What paper?"

"The paper you are sitting on."

"Ah." Axel nibbled his lip. Then, gaining inspiration from an old film he had seen, and grabbed the paper and shoved it in his mouth.

"EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!" Screamed the whole class. Axel spat out the rather chewed paper.

"Tastes disgusting."

"Get out now." Snapped Mr Cole.

"WHERE DOES IT SAY IN THE SCHOOL RULES I AM NOT ALLOWED TO EAT PAPER!?"

"You are not allowed to eat in class. For that, and challenging a teacher, you will go on-call."

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Axel and the teacher had a massive yelling match. The teacher won, and Axel was sent out on call.

The class decided there was only one thing to do.

"Hey, Demyx. Do you want to buy a moogle?" Marluxia asked.

"A what?"

"A moogle."

"Does it synthesize?"

"Of course it synthesizes."

"Hey, Sora. D'ya wanna buy a moogle?" Demyx asked.

"A what?"

"A what?"

"A moogle."

"A moogle."

"Does it synthesize?"

"Does it synthesize?"

"Of course it synthesizes!"

"Of course it synthesizes!" The teacher gritted his teeth, and prayed they would lose interest.

/10 minutes later\

"Hey, random kid who isn't supposed to be in this lesson."

"Yo." The random kid nodded.

"D'ya wanna buy a moogle?"

"A what?"

"A what?"

"A what?"

"A what?"

"A what?"

"A what?"

"A what?"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!!" Screamed the teacher.

MWO! MWO! MWO! MWO!

"BUZZER!!"

And with that yell, the teenagers ran out of the room, towards the solitude and insanity that is break.


End file.
